


Peaches

by AttackOnFeels



Series: A Very Late KuroMomo Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Engaged sex, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Surprises, just porn, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFeels/pseuds/AttackOnFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Kuroko comes home to find that his fiance has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsuyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyah/gifts).



> I feel so horrible because this was meant for KuroMomo Week, 2015. But I got so freaking busy that I just didn't end up finishing them on time, then I got really into my SnK fanfic. So I'm now posting the first prompt that was given 'Gift'. Can you guess what the gift is meant to be?

She took a deep breath as the handle of the front door turned, revealing her beloved boyfriend of four years and fiancé of one.

Over the years he had grown his hair out, just enough for a small ponytail, as well having grown from his one hundred and sixty-eight centimetres of height. He now stood at one hundred and eighty-two for an even six feet, his torso having bulked up a little while his arms stayed deliciously strong. But she digressed.

He removed his shoes in exchange for the indoor slippers, calling out his arrival before sliding his jacket off and hanging it on the coat stand. He turned, catching sight of her leaning against the arm of the sofa, and froze with wide blue eyes.

“Welcome home, Tetsu-kun,” her voice was breathy, one pink painted fingertip lazily tracing the black bow that rested against the centre of her chest, looking up through thick lashes.

She watched as his eyes slowly worked up her body; starting at the simple black stiletto pumps, inch after inch of bare legs, the near translucent silk and lace combination of the [blue baby doll](http://image.rakuten.co.jp/touhuzi/cabinet/02606280/02803485/img58428310.jpg?_ex=128x128), finally meeting her eyes. She almost smirked at the darkening of them, his pupils dilating being the obvious sign of his arousal.

With a roll of her body, she pushed herself off the sofa and leisurely strolled to stand in front of him, fingers twirling playfully at a button on his shirt. Taking advantage of the stupor that he was in, she gently pushed him against the closest wall, giving a lick of her lips as she pressed herself against him. She could feel his half hard erection through his pants, softly grinding her hips against his, a delectable moan slipping past his lips.

“I was thinking about you today, Tetsu-kun,” she pouted, matching with a flutter of her lashes. “And I decided to give you something, to treat you after all the times you treat me like a princess.”

He swallowed thickly, a bob of his Adam’s apple, licking his lips slowly before opening his mouth to say something. She quickly placed a finger over his parted lips, shaking her head to silence him.

“Just let me treat you, please.” When he didn’t say anything to discourage her, she moved onto her knees in front of him, brushing the tip of her nose against his crotch. “Pretty please, Tetsu-kun.”

He released a shuddering breath, hands balling at his sides. “How can I deny you, Peaches?”

Her eyes lit up, her body shivering with what felt like pure fire coursing through her veins. Her fingers slid up his thighs, pulling down his zipper a moment later, working to pull his cock out of the confines. Honestly, she appreciated how perfect it looked – nothing too long but decently sized, just a little on the thick side – because it always made her feel so full without any pain.  Not able to wait any longer, she gave a long lick from base to tip, pausing to circle her tongue over the sensitive head, placing a kiss to the exact same spot a second later.

 His hands flew to the back of her head, fingers tangling in her long pink hair, his own head falling back against the wall when she opened her mouth to start sucking. A breathy moan reached her ears, making her hollow her cheeks and flatten her tongue, slowly and torturously moving down the length until her nose touched the patch of rough hair at the base. She paused, looking up to take in his reaction and she was not disappointed. His eyes were shut, mouth open with stuttering exhales, his exposed neck tempting her into biting, wanting to leave dark purple marks. Slowly she started to pull back, teasingly bobbing her head back down until she released him with a wet ‘pop’, continuing with flicks of her tongue. A hand curled around the base, giving a few pumps while she continued to lick right under the head – his ultimate weakness.

Out the corner of her eyes, she could see his legs shaking, knowing it wouldn’t be long until he pulled her back.

She sucked him back down to his base, humming as best as she could, before she felt his rather harsh tug at her head. Pulling her back, he looked down at her with amazement.

“Peaches, get to the bedroom.” His voice had lowered into a deep husk, an excited nervousness fluttering through her body.

Momoi quickly got to her feet, sauntering into their bedroom, smirking when she heard his intake of breath at seeing her exposed ass. She opened the bedroom door, hearing his footsteps just behind her, moving onto the soft bed with a slight bounce, Kuroko joining her a moment later. Her back was pressed against the covers, him hovering over with his body between her legs, kissing and nipping up the side of her neck. With a giggle, she wrapped her arms behind his head, pulling them together for a kiss.

Despite their building lust, the kiss was sweet and what was typically given to greet a lover by the front door. Lips moved in synch, fitting perfectly. While playfully flicking out her tongue against his bottom lip, one of his hands slid up her bare thigh to trail up her hip, rubbing his thumb into the soft skin. Then, in a move she did not expect, he hooked a finger in the waist band of the matching panties, tugging them off in one fluid motion only to fling them somewhere in the room.

“Time for me to return the favour,” he whispered against her lips, moving his strong body down until her exposed self was right in front of him.

He smirked up at her before giving a slow lick, a shiver racing down her spine, her breath catching in her throat, his calm blue eyes gaging her reaction before giving another, torturing with only two touches. His hands clutched at the flair of her hips, fingers digging into the fat there, tongue moving in slow circles with the slightest amount of pressure, each new stroke building until she started to undulate her hips into his touch. He pulled back slowly, leaving a single kiss against the already sensitive hood, only to move up to the bedside table to pull out the bottle of lubricant and the condoms they kept hidden in there before situating himself between her thighs once more.

She could feel her chest heaving, eyes half closed, a burning sensation building in her lower stomach as whines left her swollen pink lips. As he took his time her body writhed against the bed; back bowing when he finally pressed that skilled tongue against her core once more. More pressure, less pressure, faster, slower to the point of becoming agonizing, changing enough times for her to not get use to the sensations. God, it was driving her wild. Hair that had haloed around her head was now knotted, palms littered in marks from the bites of her nails, moan after enticing moan escaping on pleasure drunk breaths. Every time she tried to move herself closer to his mouth, he would squeeze her hip that little bit harder, effectively keeping her at the mercy of his motions.

He reached over to where he had left the bottle, pulling back long enough to apply a generous amount to his fingers, recapping it to toss further upon the bed, wasting no time in gliding two fingers from just above her clitoris to her opening, inserting one slowly as to not harm her. When she gave a nod, he gradually withdrew the single digit only to set a leisurely pace for her to get accustomed to. She voiced her encouragement, broken words that begged him to go faster, to add one more, but her pleas were ignored with a chuckle.

Kuroko loved seeing his fiancé break apart because of him; her voice hitching and sobbing from the need to orgasm, body seeming to not be able to stay still for longer than a single second, eyes rolling into the back of her head. One could easily become addicted to the way she went from a confident seductress to a needy, mewling kitten.

He was pulled from his thoughts when she gave a loud shout of ecstasy, body falling against the bed enough to make them bounce a little, a few whimpers escaping as he gave a couple shallow licks to her highly sensitive clit. From there, he pulled back to crawl up to her head, pampering kisses against her face – her cute little nose, rosy red cheeks, lips, everywhere he could as she was coming down from her bodily high.

When strength had returned to her, she wound her arms behind his head, fingers playing with his silken blue locks, a foot rubbing against the back of his left thigh. He reclaimed her lips, a bump of teeth and harsh nips, building until their tongues twined and played. She gave a quick tug of his hair to gain his attention, making him pull away to look into her eyes.

“Tetsu-kun,” she whispered, her blush turning darker, “let’s go bare tonight.”

It took a moment until he understood what she was saying, eyes widening in surprise, his face heating up with a blush of his own.

“What if you get pregnant?”

She bit her lip. “Kind of hard to get pregnant when you already are.”

They made eye contact, nervous pink meeting stunned blue. She was seriously worried that he wouldn’t want to talk to her, would he call off the engagement? Leave her alone with the child? The worst situations buzzed through her mind before she found herself in a bone crushing hug, face one again pampered with enthusiastic kisses. She giggled, feeling the unnecessary worries melting from her, clutching him in return.

“When did you find out? How long are you?” He paused for a brief moment in his actions but still had that rare, beautiful full blown smile on his face. “We’re going to have to tell our parents.”

She laughed. “Five weeks, I found out this morning after Mido-rin told me to take a test. And I’ve already told mine, they are really happy, but dad wants us to get married as soon as possible. Doesn’t want his grandchild growing up without married parents.”

“That means we just have to tell my parents. With how traditional they are, I would expect them to say we have to get married tomorrow.”

They both shared a chuckle before entering a comfortable silence. She licked her lips, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Tetsu-kun, how about we keep up our earlier celebrations?”

His smile morphed into that special sexy smirk he saved for these occasions, leaning down to kiss her, one hand gently resting against her stomach as they continued their celebration all through the night.


End file.
